Bo Stripy Baby kocha Cuddless, a Cuddless kocha Strippy Baby
by Braila125
Summary: Wesołych Walentynek! Oto okazjonalne opowiadanie - akcja rozgrywa się po KFP3, ale nie ma żadnych spoilerów! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wesołych Walentynek! Wiem, spóźnione, ale ważne, że jest ^^**

 **Oglądałam KFP3 po angielsku (JEST MOCARNE! JUŻ CZEKAM NA CZWÓRKĘ XDDD) i postanowiłam to napisać. Akcja rozgrywa się po KFP3, ale postarałam się jak tylko mogłam, żeby nie było żadnych spoilerów. Z tej części występują tylko Mei Mei, Li Shan i Lei Lei, więc możecie śmiało czytać!**

 **Zapraszam! :D**

* * *

Jego uszy poruszyły się nieznacznie, wyłapując z zewnątrz jakiś dźwięk. Śmiech. Śmiech o tej godzinie? Zaskoczony przerwał medytację, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na zegar. Północ. Wszyscy powinni już dawno spać. A przynajmniej przebywać w swoich pokojach. Dlaczego więc znów wyraźnie usłyszał czyiś śmiech? Chwycił swój kostur i powoli podniósł się z pozycji siedzącej do stojącej. Musiał sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Czyżby ktoś zapomniał o zasadach panujących w pałacu?

Noc była piękna. Bezchmurne niebo rozświetlone było gwiazdami, a wielka, okrągła tarcza księżyca rozświetlała wszystko swoją srebrną poświatą, nadając wszystkiemu tajemniczy i nieco nostalgiczny charakter. Nie było też wcale aż tak zimno. Wręcz przeciwnie. Co jakiś czas jego twarz muskał delikatny, ciepły wietrzyk. Shifu namierzył źródło chichotu gdzieś w okolicy koszar. Ruszył dość szybkim krokiem w tamtym kierunku. Nie sądził, że po tylu tygodniach ciężkiej pracy nad odbudową doliny i pałacu ktoś będzie w stanie przesiadywać do tak późnej godziny.

Delikatnie tylko wychylił się zza rogu, bo zaraz przy wejściu zauważył Po i Tygrysicę. Siedzieli obok siebie, a ich twarze rozświetlały szerokie uśmiechy. Shifu jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego przybrana córka była taka szczęśliwa. Nie wyłączając jej zabaw z Lei Lei. Mała panda bardzo się do niej przywiązała, nie ma to tamto. A i Tygrysica ją polubiła. To widać. Tym razem jednak to było coś innego. Jakby nic innego nie istniało.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do siebie. Wiedzą już wszyscy. Tylko oni sami chyba jeszcze nie byli tego świadomi. Bo wszyscy już zauważyli, że patrzyli na siebie z pewną nostalgią. Że siedzieli nieco bliżej siebie, niż zwykli przyjaciele. Że kiedy bawili się razem z małą Lei Lei czasami chwytali się za ręce i trzymali nieco dłużej, niż powinno to trwać. Że kiedy trenowali, byli jak jeden żywy organizm, idealnie zgrani. Że kiedy odbywali jakieś poważniejsze rozmowy, automatycznie zaczynali sparing, ale tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie używało siły. Ale Tygrysica i tak zawsze go pokonywała.

Odkąd Po pojawił się w pałacu, Tygrysica stała się bardziej otwarta, częściej się uśmiechała. To była zmiana na lepsze. Dla niego również. Polubił tego niezdarnego pandę. To on wymazał z niego zmorę po przybranym synu. To dzięki niemu odzyskał spokój. To dzięki niemu w pałacu znów zawitała radość.

Nadal z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy powoli wycofał się z powrotem do siebie. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Niech mają tę chwilę dla siebie.

* * *

\- Daję im miesiąc - powiedział Li, patrząc na swojego syna, który wraz z Tygrysicą pomagał jednemu z mieszkańców naprawić ogrodzenie. Usłyszał ciche prychnięcie.

\- Miesiąc? Nie widzisz, jak na siebie patrzą? - spytał Ping, wskazując na parkę wymownie. Akurat w tym momencie przypadek chciał, że wpadli na ten sam pomysł i wypowiedzieli go na głos jednocześnie, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Tydzień, dwa, nie więcej!

\- Możliwe - panda podrapał się po brodzie. - Ale weź też pod uwagę to, że skoro dotychczas nie mieli w sobie tyle odwagi, żeby powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę do siebie czują, to na pewno nie przemogą się tak z dnia na dzień.

\- Phi, z takim podejściem to oni nigdy nie będą razem - mruknął Ping, krzyżując skrzydła na piersi.

\- Może trzeba im w tym nieco pomóc? - Li mrugnął do gąsiora porozumiewawczo. - To trochę nie fair, że wszyscy dookoła wiedzą, co się kroi, a oni nie.

Ping zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Co masz na myśli? Jakieś konkretne działania?

\- Stripy Baby!* - mała Lei Lei podbiegła do Tygrysicy i wspięła się na jej ramiona. To było chyba jej ulubione miejsce. Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, mówiąc coś do małej.

\- Oj, nie musimy się za to brać osobiście. Mamy tutaj małe wsparcie - zaśmiał się starszy panda, patrząc, jak cała trójka kończy naprawę i wyraźnie planuje jakiś spacer. Ewentualnie herbaciane przyjęcie, które Lei Lei tak uwielbiała. - No to jak, dziesięć yuanów (od autorki: nie bardzo wiem, jak to się pisze ^^), że za miesiąc będą już parą?

\- Stawiam dwadzieścia, że za dwa tygodnie - zgodził się gąsior. Po i Tygrysica porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę z gospodarzem, po czym skierowali kroki z powrotem w stronę Jadeitowego Pałacu. Lei Lei ciągle wesoło o czymś rozprawiała, a oni oboje uważnie jej słuchali, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tak uroczo razem wyglądali.

\- Popieram Pinga - wtrąciła się Mei Mei, podchodząc do nich powoli. - Nie ma opcji, żeby wytrzymali dłużej.

\- Kiedy mówię wam, że to będzie za szybko. Miłość potrzebuje czasu - tłumaczył Li.

\- Tak, jasne. Czasu - Ping przewrócił wymownie oczami. - Całkiem sporo go minęło, odkąd Po został Smoczym Wojownikiem. A ciągnie się to... no właśnie, tak mniej więcej od dnia jego wyboru.

\- No, może trochę krócej. Tygrysica na początku go nie znosiła, ale z czasem jej przeszło - znikąd tuż przy nich pojawił się Shifu. Wszyscy posłali mu zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- No proszę, co tu robisz, mistrzu? - spytał Li. Shifu uśmiechnął się. Ostatnio dość często schodził do wioski, pomóc przy odbudowie, albo po prostu sprawdzić, jak sobie wszyscy tutaj radzą.

\- Spaceruję. I wybaczcie, ale przypadkiem usłyszałem fragment waszej rozmowy. I osobiście skłaniam się do tych dwóch tygodni. Widziałem ich przy koszarach wczoraj w nocy. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż powiedzą to oficjalnie - powiedział. Ping posłał pandzie tryumfalny uśmiech.

\- A nie mówiłem?

Li machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Jeszcze zobaczycie - mruknął. Mei Mei zaśmiała się.

\- A co, myślisz, że są ślepi i głusi? Że nie wiedzą, że dookoła nich wszyscy już tylko czekają na oficjalną informację, że są razem? Babcia Panda ostatnio nawet pytała, kiedy ślub - powiedziała. Shifu uniósł minimalnie brew. Tak daleko to jego wyobraźnia jeszcze nie zajechała.

\- No, skoro już nawet my prowadzimy zakłady, kiedy to się stanie - Ping wzruszył ramionami. Mistrz pałacu uśmiechnął się. Ostatnio jego czujne uszy wyłapały podobne zakłady wśród pozostałych członków Potężnej Piątki. Nie miał pojęcia, co się między nimi wydarzyło w Wiosce Pand, ale to musiał być spory krok, skoro wszyscy dookoła snuli takie plany.

\- Stawiam pięć yuanów, że to Tygrysica powie pierwsza - Mei Mei wskazała na całą trójkę, stojącą niemal pośrodku uliczki. Akurat grupa muzyków zaczęła grać jakiś wesoły, skoczny kawałek i Lei Lei zaczęła skakać dookoła nich wesoło. Omawiana właśnie para próbowała złapać małą istotkę, ale nie udawało im się to. Głównie dlatego, że zamiast obserwować uciekające dziecko, co chwilę patrzyli na siebie. I wszyscy dokładnie widzieli, że były to spojrzenia pełne wszystkich możliwych ciepłych uczuć, na jakie tylko było ich stać.

\- Nie, Po będzie pierwszy. Nie widzę Tygrysicy mówiącej o takim uczuciu tak... samej z siebie - zaprzeczył Shifu. Znał trochę swoją podopieczną, wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Och, błagam, ona jest odważniejsza od niego - kłóciła się młodsza panda.

\- Ale za to Po jest bardziej otwarty - wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Ping. - Ja też uważam, że on powie pierwszy.

\- A ja wam mówię, że żadne z nich - wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Li.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Ping. Panda wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z efektu swojej wypowiedzi.

\- To Lei Lei ich w tym uświadomi. Mała nie jest głupia. Zobaczycie, że dosłownie wepchnie ich przed ślubny ołtarz - wytłumaczył.

Wszyscy zamilkli, zastanawiając się nad tymi słowami i obserwując, jak Po łapie mają Lei Lei i podnosi ja do góry, na co ta reaguje wesołym śmiechem.

\- Cuddless!** Wyżej! - zawołała. Po podrzucił ją nieco wyżej, a Tygrysica podskoczyła i złapała małą w powietrzu, co wywołało tylko kolejną falę radości. Od tego widoku aż im się wszystkim ciepło na sercach zrobiło. Oni już zachowywali się jak szczęśliwa rodzina.

* * *

\- Po, widziałeś gdzieś Lei Lei? - spytała Tygrysica, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie jej przyjaciel opowiadał Małpie i Modliszce o ostatnich naprawach w wiosce, kiedy to przez małą pandę omal nie zleciał z dachu. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Sądziłem, że jest z tobą. W sumie z nikim innym tyle nie przebywa - powiedział. Tygrysica pokręciła głową. Nie mogła jej nigdzie znaleźć. U Shifu też jej nie było. Zaczynała się martwić.

\- Nie. Podejrzewam, że w ogóle nie ma jej w pałacu.

\- Może siedzi w restauracji z twoimi ojcami, Po? - wyraził podejrzenie Małpa. Po skinął głową.

\- Ale sama sobie zeszła po schodach? Zawsze szła z kimś.

Po wstał i podszedł do niej, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Małpa i Modliszka spojrzeli na siebie z porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami.

\- Spokojnie, znajdziemy ją - zapewnił panda. Stali tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie z delikatnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Żmija przepełzła obok nich, zbliżając się do stołu.

\- Czy oni znowu się zawiesili? - spytała, nie odrywając od nich spojrzenia. Jej przyjaciele tylko skinęli głowami, nadal szczerząc się szeroko. Ostatnio takie coś zdarzało im się coraz częściej. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i wtedy dookoła mogłaby trwać wojna, ale by ich od siebie nie odsunęła.

\- Może... zacznijmy od Sali Bohaterów, hm? - spytał po krótkim czasie Po. Tygrysica skinęła głową i oboje wyszli z kuchni, kierując się we wspomniane miejsce.

\- A co się tak właściwie stało? - spytała Żmija.

\- Lei Lei gdzieś się zawieruszyła - odparł Modliszka, zeskakując ze stołu. - Chodźcie, pomożemy im szukać.

\- Ale kiedy ona siedzi na pałacowych schodach i bawi się figurkami Po - powiedziała. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- No to trzeba im powiedzieć - zadecydował Małpa. - Po! Tygrysko!

Wszyscy wyszli z kuchni, ale udało im się ich złapać dopiero poza koszarami. Przy okazji natknęli się na Żurawia, który rozmawiał po czymś z Mei Mei. Woleli nie wnikać, o czym. Niedawno odkryli, że ich oboje fascynują pachnące tkaniny, mieli sporo tematów do rozmów.

\- Nigdy mi tak nie znikała - mruknęła Tygrysica. Po posłał jej krzepiący uśmiech.

\- Oj, daj spokój, nic jej nie będzie - zapewnił. Wiedział, że Tygryska bardzo się martwiła. W końcu przywiązała się do tej małej.

\- Właśnie, nic jej nie będzie! Jest na pałacowych schodach! Bawi się figurkami Po! - doszedł do nich krzyk Żmii. Spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- Jak ona je dorwała? - zdziwił się Po, ale Tygrysica wzruszyła tylko na to ramionami. Najważniejsze, że się odnajdzie, tak? A jak dostała się do pilnie strzeżonych figurek Po to już inna sprawa, którą zajmą się kiedy indziej.

Dojście na miejsce nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Mała panda siedziała na pierwszym (lub ostatnim, zależy od której strony na to patrzeć) schodku i bawiła się w najlepsze.

\- Lei Lei. Tutaj jesteś - Tygrysica odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do małej, która wbiła w nią zaskoczone spojrzenie fioletowych oczu. - Wiesz, jak bardzo się martwiłam?

Uklękła przy dziewczynce, która uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Ale ja się bawiłam! - zawołała radośnie, pokazując na figurki. Po podszedł bliżej z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tak? A w co? - spytał, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Tygrysicy od zmartwienia o jej małą pocieszkę. Lei Lei przeniosła na niego to swoje urocze spojrzenie.

\- W rodzinę! - po tych słowach wdrapała się na Tygryskę, uwieszając się na jej szyi. Mistrzyni wstała, unosząc nieco brwi.

\- W rodzinę?

\- Tak! - przytaknęła i wskazała na stojących nieopodal przyjaciół. Wszyscy patrzyli z zainteresowaniem na rozgrywającą się scenę. - Tam jest dziadek Shifu, dziadek Ping, dziadek Li, ciocia Żmija, ciocia Mei Mei, wujek Małpa, wujek Żuraw i wujek Modliszka - pochwaliła się niedawno nabytą znajomością imion wszystkich obecnych. I tak wolała swoje własne przezwiska. Tygrysica i Po uśmiechnęli się.

\- Ślicznie - powiedział Po, ale mała tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- A Stripy Baby to mama, a Cuddless to tata! - zawołała radośnie, po czym wyciągnęła rączkę, owijając ją wokół szyi stojącego dość blisko nich Po, przyciskając go do siebie i swojej "mamy", przez co Po niemal siłą rzeczy musiał objąć Tygrysicę w pasie, żeby tego wyrazu czułości nie zakończyć upadkiem. - Moi mama i tata.

Nic nie mogli poradzić, ich serca po prostu zmiękły, kiedy to usłyszeli. Spojrzeli na siebie ponad głową tulącej się do nich pandy. Mama i tata... ale przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi.

Przyjaciółmi, którzy nie mogą bez siebie żyć.

Ich uśmiechy mogłyby w tym momencie spokojnie zastępować słońce na niebie.

\- Bo Stripy Baby kocha Cuddless, a Cuddless kocha Stripy Baby - mruknęła cicho wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie Lei Lei.

I oczywiście wszyscy zauważyli, że Po i Tygrysica w tym samym czasie bezwiednie skinęli głowami.

\- Czekaj, co? - spytali po chwili, również jednocześnie, wywołując tym powszechną salwę śmiechu.

\- No to jak, ile im dajemy? - spytał Modliszka, siadając na ramieniu Małpy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie.

\- Godzinę - odparli zgodnym chórem.

* * *

 ***Ksywka nadana Tygrysicy przez Lei Lei, tak słodko brzmi po angielsku, że aż nie chcę tego tłumaczyć ^^ *serducho***

 **** Ksywka nadal Po przez Lei Lei, po polsku to "Przytulanka", ale tak bardzo mi pasuje po angielsku *serducho razy dwa***

 **Zapraszam do zostawiania OPINII :D**


	2. Chapter 2 OSTATNI

**Tam, tam, TAM! BUM, wróciłam i mam dla Was niespodziankę (oprócz tych, które już zgotowałam, czyli nowy FF i bonus walentynkowy). Po opowiadaniu "Bo Stripy Baby kocha Cuddless, a Cuddless kocha Stripy Baby" pojawiła się propozycja napisania kolejnej części. Myślałam nad tym, myślałam i WYMYŚLIŁAM :D. Dlatego One-shot zamienił się w Two-shot (wiem, wiem, wymyślam chyba własne nazwy xDDD) i macie KONTYNUACJĘ :D Postanowiłam, że wstawię to w tym samym, żeby nie robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania :D**

 **Zapraszam do czytania! Oby się Wam spodobało :D**

* * *

\- I co, wiadomo coś? - spytała Mei Mei, wchodząc do wyjątkowo zatłoczonej tego wieczora kuchni Jadeitowego Pałacu. Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami. Oczywiście.

\- Siedzą tam już chyba trzecią godzinę - mruknął Modliszka. - Próbowałem ich nawet podsłuchać, ale to za bardzo zagraża życiu.

Mei Mei uniosła brwi.

\- Jak to? - zdziwiła się.

\- Ujmijmy to tak... Tygrysica ma dobry słuch, a ściany są cienkie. Gdyby mi przywaliła, zrobiłbym dziury w każdej z nich, przelatując z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia.

\- Ale przecież oni siedzą na zewnątrz - zauważyła Mei Mei. Modliszka posłał jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

\- No właśnie.

Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem. Mina Modliszki, kiedy wrócił ze swojej próby podsłuchania rozmowy Po, Tygrysicy i Lei Lei, mówiła wszystko.

\- Nie no, serio, ile czasu można mówić drugiej osobie, że się ją kocha?! - jęknął Ping, spoglądając na zegar.

\- Nas się pytasz? Ja nie rozumiem, jak długo mogli uważać, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, skoro na każdym kroku widać, jak bardzo są w sobie zakochani - odparł Małpa.

\- Ja tam nawet nie sądziłem, że Tygrysica kiedykolwiek mogłaby się zakochać - powiedział Żuraw, na co Żmija syknęła groźnie.

\- Bardzo dobrze się stało, że Po został Smoczym Wojownikiem i że ich drogi się skrzyżowały. A ty jesteś zazdrosny, bo na samym początku bujałeś się w Tygrysce, ale ona nigdy tego nie odwzajemniła! - wyparowała Żmija, na co wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Żuraw za to się naburmuszył.

\- To było chwilowe zauroczenie! - powiedział, co wywołało tylko dodatkową salwę śmiechu pośród pozostałych członków Potężnej Piątki.

\- Tak, pewnie. Przez ciebie ona do dzisiaj nie znosi kwiatów - odparła Żmija.

\- Hej, a pamiętacie ten bilecik na czekoladkach? - spytał Modliszka między salwami śmiechu.

\- Ani mi się waż - ostrzegł go Żuraw ostrym tonem. Żeby tylko nie zaczął cytować, żeby tylko nie zaczął cytować...

\- Słońce na niebie bledsze od twych oczu... -zaczął Modliszka i uskoczył przed skrzydłem przyjaciela.

\- ...Księżyc mniej tajemniczy od tego, co w twym sercu tkwi... - zacytował kolejny fragment Małpa, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

\- ...Najcenniejszy klejnot nic nie wart przy tobie... - dodał zielony, ponownie uskakując przed atakiem nieźle wkurzonego i zawstydzonego Żurawia.

\- ...Uśmiech piękniejszy od porannych kropel rosy... - Małpa nadał wypowiedzi "romantyczny" ton i sam musiał uskoczyć przed skrzydłem przyjaciela.

\- ...Moje serce bije dla ciebie, nie odtrącaj, nie rań, nie łam, królowo doskonałości - dokończyli oboje, uciekając na drugi koniec kuchni, aby Żuraw nie był w stanie się do nich przedrzeć. Nawet Shifu nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

\- A moim zdaniem to urocze - powiedziała Mei Mei i mrugnęła do Żurawia porozumiewawczo. Ten uniósł nogę i zasunął sobie kapelusz nieco na twarz, jakby chciał się schować, co wywołało tylko kolejną salwę śmiechu. Chyba mieli kolejną parkę do styknięcia!

\- Tak, tak, romantyk z naszego Żurawia, jak nic - Żmija klepnęła przyjaciela końcem ogona w plecy.

\- Może zajmiecie się lepiej prawdziwym romansem? - mruknął uskrzydlony członek Potężnej Piątki, co spotkało się z kilkoma dodatkowymi chichotami.

\- Ale kiedy tego chyba nic nie przebije - Li Shan otarł łzę rozbawienia, czającą się w kąciku jego oka.

\- Jeżeli to wyjdzie poza to grono, to was wszystkich zatłukę - warknął Żuraw. Oczywiście nikt nie uwierzył w prawdziwość tej groźby. Bardziej by się zmartwili, gdyby usłyszeli ją z ust Tygrysicy. Nie mniej wszyscy byli strasznie ciekawi, o czym tamta trójka cały czas rozprawiała.

\- Jak myślicie, jak to będzie wyglądać, jak już będą razem? - spytała Mei Mei. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Nigdy się nad tym tak nie zastanawiali.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby zmieniło się wiele. Oni już zachowują się niemal jak para - stwierdziła Żmija.

\- Oby tylko nie było żadnego słodzenia, ani nic w tym stylu - powiedział Małpa, wracając na swoje uprzednie miejsce, nadal obserwując uważnie Żurawia, jakby ten miał go w każdej chwili zaatakować.

\- Słodzenia? Mówisz, jakbyś nie znał Tygrysicy. Ona nie lubi słodzenia - odezwał się Żuraw, nie zaszczycając przyjaciela nawet spojrzeniem. Nikt nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy nie.

\- Kto wie, może tym razem się przełamie - Modliszka zajął miejsce obok Li, jak najdalej od skrzydlatego. Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

\- Stawiam pięć yuanów, że nic się nie zmieni - Li uderzył ręką w stół, przez co Modliszka pożałował swojego wyboru siedzenia.

\- Żeby tylko nie zaczęło się robić jakoś dziwnie. Teraz są idealnie zgrani, nie chciałbym, aby to się popsuło - wyraził swoje zdanie Shifu. Zebrani spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jak to niby mogłoby się zepsuć? - spytał Ping. Mistrz westchnął.

\- Żadne z nich raczej nie ma doświadczenia w takich relacjach. Mogą się w takiej sytuacji poczuć nieswojo, albo coś w tym stylu - wyjaśnił.

\- Bzdura! - zakrzyknął Li. - Ty chyba naprawdę nie widzisz, jak oni na siebie patrzą. Oni już są parą, tylko nie są tego świadomi.

Jego stwierdzenie spotkało się z kolejnymi zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

\- No co? Pandy z natury są wyjątkowo bezpośrednie i prostolinijne. Mówimy, co czujemy - dodał, widząc, jak na niego spojrzeli.

\- W takim razie uchował wam się niezły ewenement - zaśmiał się Modliszka, a Małpa mu zawtórował.

\- Cholera, no! Dawaliśmy im godzinę, jakim cudem się nie wyrobili?! - zakrzyknął z innej beczki Ping.

\- No przecież wam mówię, że im trzeba bardzo pomóc - westchnął Li. Jakby tłumaczył coś jakiemuś wyjątkowo upośledzonemu dziecku. - Trzeba im coś zaaranżować.

\- Czyli bawimy się w swatki? - Shifu uniósł brwi, patrząc sceptycznie na biologicznego ojca swojego ucznia.

\- A czy my ostatnio robimy coś innego? - Mei Mei przewróciła oczami. - Ja to już mam cały plan ślubny, tylko lista gości będzie do ustalenia.

Pech chciał, że mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu akurat upijał łyk swojej ulubionej herbaty. Słysząc informację pandy, to, co miał w ustach, zamiast do żołądka wypłynęło na stół. A przy okazji na Modliszkę, który przeniósł się na miejsce, które znalazło się w zasięgu herbacianej stołowej powodzi. Przybrał swoją znaną wszystkim wkurzoną minę, poruszając nieznacznie, ale słyszalnie, prawym czułkiem.

\- Że słucham? To chyba trochę za szybko, nie uważasz? - zauważył.

\- Za szybko? Trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące! A myślisz, że ile czasu upłynie od oficjalnej informacji, że są razem, do momentu, w którym przyjdzie czas na ustalanie daty ślubu, hm? - Mei Mei położyła ręce na biodrach, patrząc na mistrza znacząco.

\- Ale... ale... - jąkał się Shifu.

\- Lista dań leży już w mojej szafce. Grunt to nie martwić się wszystkim na ostatnią chwilę - Ping dolał mu herbaty z szerokim uśmiechem na dziobie.

\- Mistrza uroczystości wstępnie możemy zaklepać na za rok - wtrącił się Żuraw. - Wszelkie ozdoby już są w przygotowaniu. Jadeitowy pałac usiany będzie kwiatami lotosu...

\- Hej, hej, nie tak szybko, długonogi, ja też mam coś do powiedzenia! - odparowała mu Mei Mei. - W końcu Tygrysica nie lubi aż tylu kwiatów. Wstępna uroczystość ma się rozgrywać w Jadeitowym Pałacu, czy w wiosce?

\- Dajcie spokój, jeżeli Po będzie musiał pokonać tyle schodów, to z nocy poślubnej nici! - rzucił Modliszka, na co wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tylko Shifu siedział i patrzył na nich wszystkich... no, jak na wariatów. Osobiście nie bardzo to widział. Zatrzymałby się raczej na razie na etapie _para_. Nie _małżeństwo_.

\- Lei Lei wreszcie będzie miała pełną rodzinę - uśmiechnęła się Żmija.

\- Myślisz, że ją zaadoptują? - spytał Małpa, na co dziewczyna zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

\- No to chyba oczywiste, prawda? - odparła, a pozostali tylko jej przytaknęli. Oboje już traktowali małą pandę jak córkę. Spędzali z nią masę czasu. No i uroczo wyglądali we trójkę. Nie było innej opcji, wręcz musieli ją zaadoptować.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, że Po i Tygrysica mogliby być biologicznymi rodzicami. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak mogłyby wyglądać ich dzieci - powiedział Żuraw. Shifu znowu zakrztusił się herbatą. Takie rozmowy były chyba ponad jego siły. Na wszelki wypadek odstawił kubek. Ping klepnął go kilka razy po plecach.

\- Ja tam sądzę, że to będzie tygrys, tylko że biały, z takimi czarnymi plamkami wokół oczu, jakie ma Po. Albo chociaż na jednym oku - powiedział przybrany ojciec pandy.

\- Ja tam sądzę, że może wyjść z tego jakaś bardziej zaawansowana mutacja - stwierdził Modliszka.

\- Ej, ej, moment, stop. Teraz planujecie ich DZIECI? Nawet nie wiecie, czy chcieliby je mieć, a to chyba ich prywatna decyzja - wtrącił się dość poważnym tonem Shifu. Dla niego cała ta sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna, a nawet nierealna. Że niby Tygrysica miałaby być kiedykolwiek w ciąży? Nie, nie widział tego. Owszem, przekonał się już, że ma w sobie jakiś podświadomy matczyny instynkt, widać to po jej relacjach z Lei Lei, ale znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, że nie chciałaby mieć własnych. O ile oczywiście ją znał. Ostatnio robiła niemal wszystko, co przeczyło jego przewidywaniom.

\- Spokojnie, Shifu. Tak sobie tylko rozprawiamy. Podobne dyskusje są chyba na porządku dziennym u niemal każdego mieszkańca Doliny Spokoju - Mei Mei machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Chyba nie tylko w Dolinie Spokoju - mruknął cicho Modliszka do Małpy i oboje parsknęli śmiechem. Ostatnio rozmawiali z mistrzami Gongmen. Oni również pytali, kiedy Po i Tygrysica wreszcie zamierzają przejrzeć na oczy i zacząć rozsyłać zaproszenia na ślub. Mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu przyłożył dłoń do czoła i westchnął ciężko.

\- Ja was po prostu nie rozumiem. Przepraszam, chyba muszę się przejść - mruknął i powoli opuścił kuchnię, odprowadzony rozbawionymi spojrzeniami pozostałych.

\- No to co sądzicie o tych dzieciach? - wznowiła dyskusję Mei Mei.

 ***W tym samym czasie u Po, Tygrysicy i Lei Lei***

Oboje patrzyli, jak mała Lei Lei bawi się figurkami. Rozmowa? W sumie przez ten cały czas mało rozmawiali. Zajęli się bardziej zabawą z małą. Dziewczynka wprawiła ich dzisiaj w niemałe osłupienie. I może się to wydać niemożliwe, ale oboje byli nieźle zakłopotani tą sytuacją i żadne z nich nie miało odwagi poruszyć tematu.

Dla Tygrysicy było normalne, że chciała go chronić, mieć przy sobie, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Dla Po normalne było, że najchętniej spędzałby z nią każdą minutę swojego życia. Dla nich obojga normalne było, że prawie wszystko robili razem, że często rozmawiali, że czasami tak potrafili zapatrzyć się sobie nawzajem w oczy, że nie zauważali świata dookoła. Nie sądzili, że można to nazwać miłością.

Po uniósł brwi, widząc, jak mała Lei Lei przystawia figurki przedstawiające jego i Tygrysicę bardzo blisko siebie i mówi coś słodkim głosikiem.

\- Lei Lei, co robią mali Stripy Baby i Cuddless? - spytał. Panda uniosła na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie dużych, fioletowych oczu.

\- Rozmawiają tak, jak wy - powiedziała. Jak na komendę unieśli głowy i spojrzeli na siebie. Tak, jak zawsze?

\- Co masz na myśli? - dopytywała Tygrysica.

\- Że Stripy Baby kocha Cuddless, a Cuddless kocha Stripy Baby - odparła mała upartym tonem. Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Słyszeli już tę kwestię chyba trzeci raz.

\- A dlaczego tak myślisz?

Mała położyła figurki na ziemię i wdrapała się na kolana swojej przybranej matki. Tygrysica odruchowo przytrzymała ją, żeby nie spadła. Po przysiadł obok nich z zainteresowaniem na twarzy.

\- Babcia panda mówi, że kochać kogoś, to robić wszystko dla dobra tej osoby, czasami nawet nie dbając o własne. I że z tą osobą jest się naprawdę szczęśliwym i cały czas się z nią przebywa i nigdy nie ma się dosyć. A was prawie nigdy nie można zobaczyć osobno - wytłumaczyła Lei Lei, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Nie spodziewali się takich słów z jej ust. To dziecko chyba było mądrzejsze, niż im się wydawało. Zaraz potem ziewnęła dość głośno i wtuliła się w Tygrysicę.

\- Jesteś zmęczona. Zrobiło się już późno - zauważył Po. Jego przyjaciółka zgodziła się z nim skinieniem głowy. Oboje wstali, a Lei Lei ułożyła się wygodniej na rękach Tygryski.

\- Chodź, położymy cię spać. Po, weźmiesz figurki? - spytała, oglądając się na padnę.

\- Nie musisz mi powtarzać - uśmiechnął się, zbierając wspomniane rzeczy z ziemi. Mała od razu zabrała od niego tę przedstawiającą Tygrysicę i znów zamknęła oczy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozczulający widok, przez który aż im obojgu miękły serca. Ruszyli w stronę koszar, aby położyć ją w jej pokoju. Już najwyższa pora na sen. Aż dziw, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyli.

\- Nie sądziłam, że oddasz jej swoją figurkę - powiedziała Tygrysica, patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przecież wiedziała, jak cenne były dla niego te zbiory. On wzruszył ramionami, również się uśmiechając.

\- Wiesz... niepotrzebne mi figurki. To, co najlepsze, mam w realu - odparł, spoglądając wprost w jej miodowozłote oczy.

Nie zauważyli przez to, że Lei Lei uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, bo przecież jeszcze nie zasnęła. A zza rogu budynku obserwował ich przechodzący nieopodal Shifu, na którego twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech. Tak. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż wyjdzie oficjalna informacja, że są razem. Kto wie, może plany pozostałych nie były aż tak głupie i bezsensowne, jak sądził? A może on się po prostu bał podobnych zmian? Znał Tygrysicę niemal od dziecka, nigdy nie sądził, że mogła mieć w sobie tak mocno zakorzeniony instynkt macierzyński. I nie spodziewał się też, że będzie w stanie pokochać kogoś do tego stopnia. Miała szansę stworzyć dla tej małej pandy rodzinę, której sama nigdy nie miała.

Usypianie Lei Lei nie zajęło im zbyt wiele czasu. To dziecko było wręcz wykończone minionym dniem. Zresztą nie tylko ono. Czuli jednak, że muszą porozmawiać, inaczej myśli nie dadzą im spokoju. Cichutko wyszli z jej pokoju i, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, ruszyli w stronę Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. To było ich ulubione miejsce. Tyle razy już tam siadali i rozmawiali, że nie sposób tego zliczyć. Żadne z nich jednak, chyba po raz pierwszy, nie wiedziało, jak zacząć.

Przez minione lata nauczyli się już, że życie jest bardzo krótkie. Mieli świadomość tego, że kiedyś szczęście ich opuści i mogą już nie mieć okazji do rozmowy. Szczególnie obawiała się tego Tygrysica. Już dwa razy była pewna, że więcej go nie zobaczy. Do tej pory wracał. Ile jeszcze razy uda mu się oszukać śmierć? Teraz mogli wrócić do codzienności, do dawnego trybu życia. Ale co, jeśli znowu znajdzie się ktoś łaknący władzy i będą musieli go powstrzymać?

\- Lei Lei bardzo nas dzisiaj zaskoczyła, prawda? - zagadał w końcu Po. Tygrysica zerknęła na niego kątem oka, wyrwana z chwilowego zamyślenia.

\- Bardzo. Nie spodziewałam się, że da nam dzisiaj tyle do myślenia - przyznała. Panda uniósł minimalnie kąciki ust.

\- Ja też nie.

Zapanowała cisza, która trwała aż do chwili dotarcia do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Czy im to przeszkadzało? Lubili tak czasami po prostu razem usiąść i pomilczeć. Wystarczyło im tylko wspólne towarzystwo. Zadziwiające, jak bardzo taka drobnostka potrafi poprawić humor. Sprawić, że będzie okey. Nagle Po zaczął się po prostu śmiać. Tygrysica posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Zwariował?

\- Co jest? - spytała.

\- Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że skoro Lei Lei tak bardzo nas widzi razem, to co dopiero muszą gadać pozostali - odparł Po i Tygrysica mimo woli również zaczęła się śmiać. Rzeczywiście, sytuacja z lekka komiczna. Nie mieli pojęcia, co zrobić z tym fantem. Wesołość przeszła im dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Dlaczego oni robią takie spekulacje? - zastanowiła się Tygrysica.

Po wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie siedzę w ich głowach.

Ona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i usiadła pod drzewem. Panda poszedł w jej ślady. Gdyby ktoś ich obserwował, od razu rzuciłoby mu się w oczy to, że usiedli zdecydowanie bliżej siebie, niż zwykli przyjaciele.

\- Wiesz... skoro panda babcia mówi, że kochać kogoś, to nie wyobrażać sobie bez niego życia... - zaczął niepewnie Po i spojrzał na Tygryskę. Skoro już zaczął, musiał brnąć w to dalej. - Kiedy wtedy w Gongmen zasłoniłaś mnie na statkach Shena... kiedy przez jedną krótką chwilę myślałem, że mogłaś to przypłacić życiem... ja... ja nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Nie potrafiłbym.

W jej oczach zobaczył cień bólu.

\- A myślisz, że jak ja się czułam, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak Shen wystrzeliwuje cię z tej fabryki? Albo kiedy tak po prostu zniknąłeś mi z oczu podczas walki z Kai'em? Kiedy myślałam, że cię już więcej nie zobaczę? Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało, gdybyś nie wrócił. Nie potrafiłabym dalej żyć - wyznała. Po w sumie nigdy nie myślał, że jego śmierć mogłaby jej w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić. - Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci aż tak bardzo zaryzykować.

Po uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Tygrysko, nie będziesz mogła mnie wiecznie ochraniać. Podejmujemy ryzyko zawodowe. Ale... dopóki mamy jeszcze szansę...

Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Dokładnie czuli swoje oddechy. Niemal słyszeli bicie swoich serc. Jeszcze mieli szansę z tego zrezygnować. Ale nie chcieli. Ich usta złączyły się, na początku delikatnie i nieśmiało. Po chwili jedną dłoń przyłożył delikatnie do jej ciepłego policzka, a drugą objął ją w pasie. Gdyby to było w ogóle możliwe, przyciągnąłby ją bliżej siebie. Tygrysica oplotła go ramionami, jakby już nigdy nie zamierzała go z nich wypuszczać. W tym momencie nie rozumieli, jak mogli z tym tak długo zwlekać. Przecież tak bardzo tego pragnęli.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Nie odsunęli się jednak od siebie nawet o milimetr. Łapiąc oddech zetknęli się czołami, nadal mając lekko przymknięte oczy.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział w końcu Po. Tak. To on pierwszy wypowiedział te dwa słowa. Kąciki ust Tygrysicy uniosły się w uśmiechu.

\- Kocham cię - odparła.

Od tej chwili wszystko było idealnie na swoim miejscu.

 ***Ten sam czas, nadal zatłoczona kuchnia***

\- A Po na ślubie będzie mieć ten sam smoczy strój, w którym powrócił do normalnego świata. Już go razem z Mei Mei odtworzyliśmy, pozostaje sprawa uszycia - powiedział Żuraw.

\- A ja zaprojektowałam coś w sam raz dla Tygrysicy - Żmija pokazała im swój projekt. - Biała tunika z rozcięciami po bogach dla swobody ruchów, jej zwykłe, czarne spodnie zamienimy na białe. Zrobimy jej motyw kwiatu lotosu jak na jej aktualnych ubraniach, a do tego dodamy złocony pas z wizerunkiem smoka.

\- A to co? - Mei Mei wskazała na mały kwiatek narysowany tam, gdzie powinna być głowa panny młodej.

\- To? A, pomysł Lei Lei. Kwiatek za lewym uchem - powiedziała Żmija.

\- Ślicznie. Mała ma gust - przyznała panda. Pozostali rozprawiali już na jakieś inne tematy, tylko ich trójka nadal rozprawiała o ślubie. W ten jeden wieczór wymienili się już tyloma projektami... Tylko Modliszka znowu wyszedł na zwiady. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie.

\- Ej, słuchajcie, MISJA WYKONANA! - wrzasnął Modliszka, wskakując do kuchni. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Li.

\- Po i Tygrysica przy Drzewie Brzoskwiniowym. CAŁOWALI SIĘ!

Najpierw była cisza. A potem potoczyły się wiwaty, wrzaski, śmiechy, kłótnie o przegrane lub wygrane zakłady. Nareszcie.

\- Zaraz. Udało ci się ich podpatrzeć? - zdziwiła się Żmija. Modliszka zaśmiał się.

\- Pewnie. Są tak w siebie zapatrzeni, że nie zauważyliby nawet, gdybyśmy wszyscy tam podeszli i podsłuchiwali - zaśmiał się zielony mistrz. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli po sobie, a w następnej sekundzie jak na komendę rzucili się w stronę wyjścia. Przecież nie mogli tego przegapić!

 ***Powrót do Po i Tygrysicy***

Minęło sporo czasu. Nadal siedzieli pod Drzewem Brzoskwiniowym, tym razem przytuleni do siebie. Naprawdę nie rozumieli, jak mogli tak długo zwlekać z tą rozmową. Przecież było idealnie. Wreszcie mogli być tak naprawdę razem, być blisko bez żadnych krępujących sytuacji, kiedy ktoś zwracał im uwagę, a oni obstawiali uparcie, że są tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Wiesz co? Teraz najchętniej powiedziałbym całemu światu - odezwał się Po. Tygryska posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Powiedziałbyś co? - spytała zaciekawiona. On spojrzał jej prosto w oczy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Że jestem najszczęśliwszym pandą na świecie - szepnął. Ona również się uśmiechnęła.

\- A więc dlaczego szepczesz? - dociekała.

\- Bo przecież mówię to całemu mojemu światu - odparł. W tym momencie po prostu zatopili się w swoich oczach. Jakby to miał być ostatni raz. A przecież mają jeszcze tyle czasu.

W tym samym momencie gdzieś z niedaleka wprawne ucho Tygrysicy wyłowiła czyjeś rozmarzone westchnięcie.

\- Słyszałeś? - spytała, unosząc głowę. Panda nie miał tak wyczulonego słuchu, ale również się poderwał.

\- Ktoś tu jest?

Tygrysica powoli i cichutko wstała. Kilkoma szybkimi krokami znalazła się przy schodach, których z ich pozycji nie było widać. I kogo tam zobaczyła? Oczywiście, całą wesołą gromadkę.

\- Po, wiedziałeś o tym, że mamy towarzystwo?

Panda stanął obok Tygrysicy i otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu. Stali tam chyba wszyscy. Li Shan, Ping, Mei Mei, Żmija, Żuraw, Modliszka i Małpa. Ten ostatni zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Hej... no to... wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia! - krzyknął rezolutnie. Niemal wszyscy za nim zrobili tradycyjny *face palm*.

\- Szpiegujecie nas? - domyśliła się Tygrysica. W sumie to nie trzeba było być jakiś mega geniuszem, żeby się tego domyślić.

\- My? A skąd! - powiedział Modliszka. Wszyscy powoli zaczęli się cofać na bezpieczną według nich odległość.

\- Och, doprawdy? - Po uniósł brew, ale na jego twarzy widać było rozbawienie.

\- No... my... tylko... sprawdzamy stabilność schodów! - krzyknał Li Shan, co spotkało się z kolejną serią *face palm* pośród jego towarzyszy.

\- Sprawdzacie stabilność schodów - powtórzyła spokojnym tonem Tygrysica. Jednak Po już widział u niej przejawy rozbawienia.

\- Tak! No wiesz, są już stare, przyda się małe testowanie - zgodził się Ping, nadal cofając się razem z pozostałymi.

Kolejne "sceptyczne" spojrzenie Tygrysicy powiedziało im, że chyba czas się zmywać z imprezy.

\- Ale teraz już wiemy, są stabilne! Dbamy o bezpieczeństwo, zawsze do usług! No to cześć! - rzuciła Mei Mei i pierwsza się odwróciła zbiegając na dół. Pozostali uśmiechnęli się nerwowo, jakby chcieli powiedzieć "co złego, to nie my", po czym ruszyli w jej ślady.

Po i Tygrysica odprowadzili ich wzrokiem, ale kiedy tylko zniknęli im z pola widzenia, spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli taką salwą śmiechu, jak jeszcze nigdy.

* * *

 **I co o tym sądzicie? Szczerze mówiąc, momentami sama pokładałam się ze śmiechu, wymyślając to (tylko nie wiem, czy macie takie samo poczucie humoru, jak ja... osobiście odpada na tym liściku Żurawia xDDD).**

 **Początkowym zamiarem chciałam zrobić Wam psikusa i zrobić tak, że Po i Tygrysica już są razem, a spekulacje dookoła toczyły się tylko dlatego, że nikomu o tym nie powiedzieli. Na pewno bym Was tym zaskoczyła i pewnie miałabym ubaw przy pisaniu, jak tłumaczą sprawę pozostałym. Wiecie, wszyscy myślą, że oni sobie miłość wyznają, a oni się zastanawiają, jak im powiedzieć, że są razem prawie od powrotu do Doliny Spokoju z Wioski Pand. A może nawet pokusiłabym się o stwierdzenie, że już w Wiosce byli parą. Pewnie byłoby to bardziej zaskakujące i zabawne (bo jakoś nie potrafię ładnie napisać sceny, w której wyznają sobie miłość, topornie mi to idzie. Mogłabym to zrobić ładnie, przekręcając jedną sytuację z KFP3, ale przecież nie będę Wam tu spoilerów wstawiać, aż taka chamska nie jestem), ale jakoś tym razem postanowiłam iść w tradycyjne rozwiązanie. Może wstawię na Prima Aprilis coś z podobnym deseniem (WTEDY POLSKA PREMIERA KFP3! IDZIECIE? :D )**


End file.
